robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 19:56, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Request for adminship I am willing to consider your request to become an administrator on the Wiki, but I'm certainly got going to grant you that status until I've seen many more contributions from you. Just keep up the good work and if I believe you deserve admin status then I'll let you know. That goes for anyone else who may be reading this and wants to apply for admin status. Just keep on improving the Wiki as much as you can. Christophee 20:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have now been granted administrator status. Christophee 22:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Individual robot articles When I first started this Wiki, I fully intended that every robot that ever competed in Robot Wars would eventually have their own individual articles. Otherwise, what's the point in having a Wiki if we're going to have such a major restriction about which articles are allowed? I have no problems with you creating individual robot articles and I hope you'll be able to keep on creating them in the future. Keep up the good work. Christophee 01:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Robot Wars Rankings A while ago, I managed to concuct a little chart based on the performances of various robots of Robot Wars, based on how many battles they won. In order, the most successful robots were Firestorm (114 points), Tornado (98), Chaos 2 (91), Razer (86), Hypno-Disc (81), Panic Attack (80), Bigger Brother (74), X-Terminator (70), Spawn Again (68), Wild Thing (62), Pussycat (61), Dominator 2 (60), Bulldog Breed (52), Typhoon 2 (49), S3 (46), Dantomkia (45), Behemoth (44), Terrorhurtz (43), Stinger, Storm 2 (both 42), Atomic, Raging Knightmare (both 41), Wheely Big Cheese (39), S.M.I.D.S.Y (38), 3 Stegs To Heaven (37), Anarchy, Thermidor 2 (both 36), King B Powerworks (34), Gemini (33), Roadblock (31), Kat 3 and The Steel Avenger (both 30). The list may be updated later. If we do add articles for other competitors, we may want to take these into consideration. CBFan 10:34, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Competitor articles When you create a competitor article, you're supposed to include Robot Wars Extreme. They're still Robot Wars as well, and count, hence why I was a little annoyed when I saw your claim that Firestorm had never won anything. CBFan 16:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Is it too much to ask... ...that when you create a template, you actually connect it to other templates, specifically the main Robot Wars template, so people can actually find it? Thank you. CBFan 23:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Robot stats This is just a small note to say that when you create a new robot article, could you please make sure that the stats you provide in the infobox are from that robot's most recent appearance on the show like the note at the bottom of the infobox says. This way we make sure that the stats are consistent across the board as a robot's dimensions, power supplies and weapons tend to change a lot between series. Thank you. Christophee 00:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight request Hi. It looks like you guys are doing a nice job on Robot Wars wiki. Unfortunately you do not yet meet the spotlight criteria; notably you have only 66 pages so far. Please ask again when you have met all the criteria, and in the meanwhile you might want to read Raising your wiki's Google ranking for some other ideas on how to advertise your wiki. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 20:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi -- great job! I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not seeing your logic I don't wish to sound rude, but I frankly am not seeing your logic. Why you are creating these articles for robots like Corkscrew, S.M.I.D.S.Y and Sir Chromalot, when there are far more significant robots you could, and should, be creating them for, I really don't get. You've stated yourself that you were going to create an article for Onslaught. Semi-finalist since when? If it's too much to ask, PLEASE make articles for robots who deserve it. And, at the moment, that's semi-finalists at least. Once they've been done, then we can go places. CBFan 23:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Perspective If it's too much to ask, when you're writing an article, can you please concentrate on the robots, and not so much the people? I had to re-write part of the 101 page because you'd written too much on the captain and not enough on the robot. CBFan 09:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Herro So this is where you get your amazing move customization skills! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 00:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :LOL, BNK. Hey TG, you should link to your Smashwiki page! Friedbeef1 1/26/09! 00:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I mean how you make up attacks and stuff. The skin is regular monaco sapphire for me. :( Blue NinjakoopaTalk 00:56, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Oh... IDK... anyways, that template looks a lot like the Smashwiki one... (suspicious glares) Friedbeef1 1/26/09! 00:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm heading back to Smashwiki; if you need help (cleanup, vandal killing :-P), just drop by my page and ask! Friedbeef1 1/26/09! 00:58, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hm... get up to above 100 pages, you might get in the Wikia spotlight; then, you'll be popular! Friedbeef1 1/26/09! 01:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I love you! This new skin looks so tight and it fits with the theme! I'm telling you, anything you need, I'll be there for you. (there's a line drawn there though...) Friedbeef1 1/26/09! 01:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Cassius If you can, the newly created Cassius article needs a little fix-me-up. CBFan 08:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) As requested... Hey, it's Miles from SmashWiki. The reason your FA issue is different is that RBW has yet to use a featured article template. On SmashWiki, instead of having the code for the FA itself in the Main Page, you'll see something like where the number sign is an actual number. Then, we also have a template Template:FA/# or whatever number is applicable. To change the FA, then, there are two things one must do. First, one would have to create a new FA template. Seeing as your starting, I would say that you should copy your current first FA to Template:FA/1 and start with Template:FA/2. Second, one would change the FA/1 reference to FA/2 on the Main Page, switching it to draw from the new template. Be careful with the coding when you set this up. If you need more help, check out SmashWiki's FA setup more carefully or ask me for more assistance. [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'Miles']] (talk) 16:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sidenotices This is just a little note to let you know that when you want to make a new sidenotice, you have to increase the number on the MediaWiki:Sitenotice id page by one, otherwise the new notice will not be shown at the top of the Wiki. Christophee 00:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Also, sorry that I confused you by spelling Recyclopse wrong in the T.R.A.C.I.E. article. I'm assuming that's the reason that you created that redirect page with the wrong spelling. I've deleted that page and fixed the spelling mistakes now. Christophee 01:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Alphabet I don't know which one you're using, but could you please use the traditional ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ one, please? Only I find myself frequently having to alter the template. CBFan 09:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Articles with infoboxes Could you please stop putting a blank line between the end of the infobox and the start of write-up on the robot articles. When you do this, it makes the start of the article one line too low so it doesn't match the top of the infobox. I didn't mind when you started articles like that because I could correct it, but I really don't understand why you've added a line to the Chaos 2 article. Christophee 14:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Forum discussion...drop it. I wouldn't go about blatantly insulting my own intelligence, considering that you agreed NOT to. You said yourself bot-worshipping wasn't on, and that's what you were doing, hence why the forum was removed. So don't be so impolite. CBFan 08:13, 20 January 2009 (UTC) 13 Black, clearly in Series 7. http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZOrUnekdas&feature=related So don't say otherwise. CBFan 08:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Atomic 2/Mousetrap 2/X-Terminator 2 I understand why you deleted these pages, but I created them so they could be used as links on pages that refer to them, such as the Series 4 and 5 articles. I realise they are not absolutely necessary, but they do make things a little bit easier as we can link directly to those pages and be redirected to the relevant articles. That's why I think they should be reinstated, but if nobody agrees with me then I will be willing to drop it. Christophee 17:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'm willing to agree with you on this matter, but I think that we should have a standard way of linking these sequel robots to the correct pages. I think we should always use the Firestorm 5 method, as it looks a lot neater than the Firestorm 5 method. Christophee 14:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) We made a treaty. I don't know if you remember this, but we did. Why are you breaking it? CBFan 20:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding G.B.H. Before you create the G.B.H. article (assuming you do), I'd like to suggest that it should actually be titled 'G.B.H.' (with three full stops) rather than 'G.B.H'. That's how they spelt it on the show in Series 2 and it doesn't make sense that the H doesn't have a full stop after it, because it's short for something just like the other two letters. The same goes for T.R.A.C.I.E. and S.M.I.D.S.Y. and their articles both have full stops after every letter. Christophee 00:21, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Can't you just copy and paste the article onto a new page with the correct title, before you save it? Christophee 00:52, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, never mind. I see you've already finished it. Christophee 00:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I live in England. My sleep pattern is very irregular so that's why you see me on at various different times of day. Some nights I get to sleep before midnight, other nights I'm still up at 4am. Christophee 01:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) The next batch of robots. Now that all the semi-finalists are out of the way, we can turn our attention to the next batch of robots, the heat-finalists. However, I do realise that it could get a bit messy, so I'd like to show you a little something. I'll have it up later. CBFan 22:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey If you haven't heard, I'm banned at SW because of the Blue Blur. You know how you guys (Pikabro, Gutripper, TSA) treated SZL? I want you to do the same to him. Oh, and try to be as mean as possible to L33tSilvie, since he decided to troll on my talk page. I did things for you, now it's-a your turn! Thanks in advance! BTW, I don't think you were ever sockpuppeting. LOL! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 06:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks TG. I don't know what I was thinking. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 17:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Robot names We seem to have a couple of disagreements on certain robot names. I'm not trying to claim I'm right and you're wrong, I just think we should have a consensus. In Series 5, Prizephita's machine was definitely called 'Prizephita Mach 2' on the robot stats screens, so I've always gone with that name for the robot. I don't think I've seen it in Series 4 though, so it may have a different name in that series for all I know. Also, I'm not sure whether it should be 'Sumpthing' or 'Sump Thing'. I've always called it 'Sumpthing', but they've definitely used both on the series so we should make a decision on which one to go for. Christophee 03:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I think Sump Thing looks better, and I'm sure that it was spelt Mk 2 in series 4. However, we can comprimise. We'll use my spelling for Sump THing, and yours for Prizephita Mach 2. Deal? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ::Okay, I'll agree to that deal, as long as we stick to it in future. I'm about to do another minor edit on the Fourth Wars page, so I'll change Prizephita Mach 2 back to how it was while I'm at it. Christophee 03:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) OK, seriously, what's wrong with you? Why are you getting so flustered? It's just ONE word, and they mean the same thing. It's as irrelevant as changing the word "disc" to "flywheel" in X-Terminator's article. CBFan 11:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC)